The ANTHONY ATTENTION Fight
OPPOSING FORCES- Victorious Side- Dual Victory By The AGGRAVATED Side and the NEUTRAL Side THE FIGHT The ANTHONY ATTENTION Fight, The fight that Changed Anthony R. After a Long day of work, fighting villains and such, Jordan wanted to spend some alone time with his best friend Jolteon. Its a Usual thing that Jordan Does with Jolteon. Jordan's Children were in there own room minding there own business, while Anthony, Sitting in the living room of Jordan's house, He sat there feeling like people were ignoring him, So he gets the idea of Killing himself. And note, this is about the 10th time he threaten to kill himself over these kinds of reasons... He then Started doing a count down from 5 minutes to shoot himself. Since everyone has heard an scene this act he has made before, they easily ignored. Around 1 minute left until he would "Pull the Trigger" of his gun, Jolteon came out of Jordan's Room and confronted Anthony. Jolteon completely Stood Anthony down by telling him that he's doing all of this for attention, and that everyone is sick of it. Anthony then yelled back at Jolteon making the one and Only Jordan Jones come out and defend his beloved best friend from Anthony. Anthony Says that "Jolteon is the reason why I want to kill myself" Making Jolteon feel like himself as a monster...Jordan Stared to yell back at Anthony to Defend Jolteon, Jordan told him how immature he is and Jolteon is right about the wanting Attention. Dillan Then decides stick his nose to where it doesn't belong and Try to "Persuade" Jordan to Stop fighting, Everyone knows not to interfere a fight between two men, It will end bad for you. Jordan then In rage Yelled at dillan and told him to stay out of the business. Dillan tried to say something back but failed to effect anything. Mari then went crazy and tried to break up the fight by, Shooting at the air, yelling, and NONE Of it worked. Why doesn't it work? Because Jordan is Just a complete boss at almost everything. Especially when it involves defending his best friend. Mari then dropped the Gun and Jordans Son Teka Picks it up the weapon, Jordan and Jolteon against Anthony were still in a enraged yelling Fit. Tensions were High, Everyone was yelling, everyone was Going crazy, Mari at the time was partially possessed by The Shadow Queen, Causing her to form into the Shadow Queen during this fight. Then, A Gun Shot was heard. Teka Jones Had Shot Mari in the chest to protect his Father from her being controlled by Shadow Queen.The fighting starts to subside by this point as mari slowly dies. Mew Jones (Me) Appeared at this time. Jordan Told Mew to Bring everything back in time before mari got Shot, Mew did so and when they got to that time line, Jordan quickly grabbed the gun out of tekas paws and empty the clip of bullets. Jordan laid down the gun and commanded his son Teka to burn the gun into melted metal. Teka did so and Jordan calmed down mari, Anthony apologized to Jordan And Jolteon as well as Dillan. The fight was Resolved and making the AGGRAVATED Side and the NEUTRAL Side Victorious